Etiquetas
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Para ellos era sencillo pretender que todos los roces que tenían eran solo por la etiqueta: porque ambos eran sangre limpia. Pronto se darían cuenta que las etiquetas no duran para siempre y lo que ellos sienten es mas grande que eso.


_**Ningun personaje me pertenece… todo es de J.K. Rowling**_

_**Para: Ed-Wiz y Marie M. Adler**_

_**Etiquetas**_

La mansión Malfoy los recibía una vez más, las altas enredaderas de los rosales se deslizaron delicadamente cuando la familia Zabini (junto la acompañante de Blaise) y yo nos adentramos al pequeño laberinto del jardín principal de los dueños, este nos llevaría directo al salón oculto entre los rosales donde la celebración de cada año (desde el fin de la guerra) se llevaba a cabo; el cumpleaños de la prometida de Draco: Astoria -el renacuajo insoportable- Greengrass.

Esa chica de dulces e inocentes ojos verdes fastidiaba hasta la medula. Hace dos años que me entere de que Malfoy no sería mío, que nunca podría besarlo como antes porque él ya tenía un destino y era obvio que no entraba en él; tal vez todo aquello seria pasable si pensara que el rubio no quería al renacuajo pero Draco si amaba a Astoria, si la respetaba y la colmaba de regalos... siempre mostrando su lado dulce y vulnerable a la persona equivocada, la chica Greengrass nunca estuvo para él en todos los años escolares, solo hasta sexto grado.

No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Tampoco podría decirse que ella aún lo amara con locura, por supuesto que no. Los Malfoy eran una familia sangre pura, una familia de linaje distintivo y exageradamente bueno. Ella: Pansy Parkinson debía estar con él, era la regla; ¡sus madres lo pensaron por años! los emparejaron desde pequeños y el príncipe de Slytherin tenía que enamorarse de una serpiente apenas salida del huevo, de una chiquilla dulce y bonita que parecía necesitar protección todo el día.

Como era la costumbre plasme una sonrisa en mi rostro, una sonrisa falsa y llena de felicidad que en realidad no sentía.

-Gracias por venir Pansy - dijo Draco con los ojos fijos en la cabellera caoba de la renacuaja quien aceptaba con gusto el regalo que le tendía, asentí en un gesto que pretendía ser tierno, no sé si me habrá salido, tampoco es como si a alguien le importa. No a Blaise, seguro.

También me fastidiaba ser la única chica en la habitación sin pareja alguna, estaba sola y no podía irme, una dama de sociedad jamás haría algo como eso... una chica de etiqueta, porte y clase no se iría de algún lugar solo por no tener pareja, ser independiente e inalcanzable para algún prospecto era lo que la hacía deseable ¿o no?

A lo lejos divise a Blaise con esa tonta de Hufflepuff, ella era guapa pero tonta y noble; no era lo que su amigo buscaba en una relación seria así que me inclino a pensar que Astrid O'duna era la chica de Septiembre.

El moreno desvió la vista de su cita y sus miradas cruzaron igual que 10 años atrás, cuando ella tenía 11 y él también.

Con las mejillas arreboladas me dirigí con decisión al cuarto de servicio, me estaba comportando como una cría; Blaise era mi amigo desde hace años y no era normal que me sonrojara como una niñata solo por una mirada... al salir era obvio que me perdía de algo, simplemente no encajaba en la atmosfera romántica que se dispersaba por el lugar, me desaparecería en cuanto saliera al laberinto de nuevo y daría explicaciones después pero alguien me retuvo jalando un mechón de mi corto cabello.

- no piensas irte tan pronto ¿o si Pansy? - pregunto Zabini con esa voz seductora que usaba siempre que la quería poner incomoda o simplemente fastidiarla.

- no estoy de humor - le conteste a secas.

- lo sé, no es difícil notarlo ¿sabes? eres muy fácil de leer. Deberías de dejar esos celos a un lado. - le reprocho con su voz normal.

Celos. Intrigante palabra con significado desastroso si era verdad que lo sentía...

- ¿O'duna es tu chica de Septiembre? - pregunte con un convincente sonido de indiferencia. El chico pareció dudar.

- digamos que está en un "veremos" la verdad hay alguien que me interesa en exceso - eso último lo agrego con una voz completamente arrogante que me fascinó... simplemente era tan atrayente.

- oh! - exclame coqueta, inclinando la cabeza y parpadeando lentamente, alternando la mirada a sus ojos, sus labios y el suelo... siempre funcionaba. - no digas eso o me hare ilusiones- él sonrió peligrosamente y me acorralo entre la mesa de bocados y su cuerpo

- quien dice que ese no era mi propósito, Parkinson ¿quien te dice que no eres tú a quien yo espero? - sentí la sangre cubrir ligeramente mis mejillas, pero si él quería jugar yo también podía hacerlo; una de mis manos subió lentamente desde su abdomen hasta su barbilla propinándole pequeños golpes, nunca despegue mis ojos de los suyos.

- simplemente sé que yo no soy lo que buscas, de haberlo sido no hubiera pasado semejante vergüenza en sexto año ¿o sí? - replique con indiferencia, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo y aunque nadie presenció ese momento yo sabía que aún dolía un poco. Blaise tomo de mi cintura con algo de fuerza y por instinto coloque mis puños en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo.

- no debiste irte corriendo... tal vez hubieras sabido que en realidad no pasaste vergüenza alguna - parpadee una sola vez, extrañada y confundida.

Ese día, en que la vergüenza inundo mi ser fue hace 5 años, cuando entre nosotros hubo algo incierto como: las salidas a escondidas de todos, los besos robados a sabiendas de que salía con Draco, los dedos de Blaise danzando en mi cabello... y luego, cuando insinué que podríamos hacerlo oficial, su silencio provoco un dolor instantáneo. Me avergoncé porque yo si le había dado cariño a ese idiota que solo me veía como su chica del mes.

- una dama no sale corriendo Zabini, y sé muy bien que deje la sala multipropósito de la misma manera en que lo hare ahora - dije con esfuerzo. Erguí mi figura y sonreí orgullosa, aparte a Blaise con una mirada en la que quería expresar mucho pero no decía nada, y con pasos algo presurosos pero elegantes me dirigí a las enredaderas que hacían de puertas para el salón. Antes de salir giré la cabeza y con asombro descubrí que él aún me veía.

- Astrid te espera Blaise y estoy segura que no volveré a pasar la misma vergüenza, contigo no. - Solo di dos pasos, no más y con la firme intención de desaparecer, el tirón en mi cabello me hizo desistir de la idea.

- Astrid se fue en el momento en que tú entraste al servicio de mujeres y como la dama que eres no puedes irte hasta despedirte, eso es no tener modales Penly - yo fruncí el seño, no solo porque tenía razón con respecto a los modales sino que el uso del apodo también me molesto; cuando estoy muy enojada suelo cambiar las palabras aún y cuando estas sean mi nombre. Es increíble como por un error gramatical quedas humillada ante una persona.

- Hoy no estoy de humor para pretender ser una dama - conteste.

- ¿Es eso lo que creo? o al final admitiste que te das aires de grandeza que no tienes. - sus palabras con tono de burla me hirieron como pocas veces puede hacerlo alguien y lo golpee directo en donde una dama no debe golpear a un caballero, fue algo instantáneo y lo hice sin pensarlo realmente, fue hasta después que vi el arrepentimiento en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? por mucho tiempo pensé que tú lo entendías y ¡soy una dama porque me educaron para ser una y soy una mujer que sabe darse espacio y también son una chica que puede defenderse sin la necesidad de una varita! Soy Pansy Parkinson, Blaise.- El chico carraspeo y enderezo su cuerpo.

- lo lamento - le dijo con sinceridad y un parpadeo lento y pesado; como siempre que él hacia eso le daba a comprender que el asunto había sido zanjado. Zabini le ofreció su brazo con cortesía y ella lo tomo con delicadeza... justo como lo haría una dama.

- Hoy seré tu pareja de etiqueta Penly, no me desperdicies - me dijo con una sonrisa, yo me alcé sobre la punta de mis pies en un gesto un poco infantil… pero quería decirle algo al oído.

-no lo hare Zonzobini* bailaras conmigo - él trato de componer una cara de susto genuina.

-¿que esperas? sácame a bailar - le reclame con una sonrisa en mis labios que no tardaría en ser carcajada. Aún ahora somos amigos y es divertido poder comportarme con él como cuando íbamos en el colegio. Blaise torció el gesto pero asintió, alargando su mano recargue mi palma justo en su dorso... nuestras manos unidas como en épocas de antaño solían hacerlo.

- no sé bailar Pansy - susurro el moreno a mi oído, antes de que empezara la canción; nuestra canción imaginaria (de hecho) y yo quería que fuera un vals.

Estire mi mano al aire, en su dirección.

-Ya tomaste mi mano así que solo respira hondo, ponme cerca y da un paso - supongo que sonreí al ver las torpezas que hacía, negué con decisión colocando una de sus cálidas y fuertes manos en mi espalda mientras yo colocaba la mía en su hombro, sintiendo sus brazos... de pronto la idea de bailar junto a la persona que me gusta no resulto ser tan buena, sus pies trataban de igualar mis pasos con gracia y jamás apartaba la vista de ellos.

-Blaise debes mirarme los ojos, no nuestros pies - le dije con algo de fastidio aunque en realidad sus esfuerzos me hacían verlo adorablemente estúpido. - solo déjate llevar por la música -

- No sé si sepas Penly... ¡pero no hay música aquí! - exclamo burlón, yo rodé los ojos.

-Solo déjate llevar por mi ¿si?- el asintió y con una fluorita de la varita salió un vals lento, justo lo que me convenía para llegar al punto del plan improvisado.

Los primeros pasos fueron algo torpes hasta que sin discusión o distracción alguna Blaise no aparto su mirada, era incomodo y agradable a la vez. Los pasos se tornaron más fluidos, más armoniosos, él había mentido estratosféricamente. ¡Zabini sabía bailar!

-Eres tan ingenua Penly... - en cuanto dijo eso entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y en un salto me cargo para llegar más alto, para tocar con mi nariz la rosa del color del carmín justo arriba de nosotros, reí divertida y él lo hizo conmigo. Nos sentamos en la jardinera más cercana y girando cambie nuestros lugares; sabia que sus ojos era bellos, también sabia que eran profundos pero jamás me percate de la pasión que despedían... pasión que tal vez solo yo encendiera.

Lo induje a subir a la jardinera conmigo y bailar un poco sobre el filo de esta, en un giro caí y pensé darme un fuerte golpe en el suelo, extrañamente solo sentí sus brazos: cálidos, trabajados y mucho más confortables que los de Draco, sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y solo dio vueltas en su lugar, conmigo.

En cuanto estuve con los pies en la tierra de nuevo, me sentí sola ya que Blaise se había separado y miraba al salón, abstraído…sin que se diera cuenta introduje una de mis piernas entre las suyas y rodee su espalda con mi torso, abarcándolo. Otorgándole el abrazo que siempre me guarde para él.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser mi pareja de etiqueta Blaise? es ahora cuando tienes que decirlo. – susurre.

Estoy resuelta a dejarlo ir ahora, si estoy con él un poco más hare una cosa estúpida, estoy segura.

- Sí, quiero dejar de ser tu pareja de etiqueta Pansy - inmediatamente retire mi abrazo y me volví de espaldas.

-Está bien, puedes irte - más que una sugerencia mi voz parecía la suplica de que acatara la orden.

-Quiero que seas mía Pansy... de nuevo - yo sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y el tomo de mis manos. No sé porque pero doble las rodillas y gire con él, como cuando de pequeños hacíamos lo mismo y el mundo pasaba rápido frente a nosotros. El aire soplaba con fuerza y gotas de lluvia caían del cielo, gotas que se deshacían a los 2 metros del suelo, ojala hubieran caído en mi cara para ocultar mi lagrima.

- No seré tu chica de Septiembre...

- No, no lo serás Penly. Sé que me quieres, sé que te quiero y que tenias celos de Astrid, sé que en verdad estas enojada con Draco no porque no sea tu novio si no porque tampoco has encontrado a alguien que signifique tanto para ti como lo es Astoria para él, pero yo sé que los dos podemos encontrar eso en nosotros. Odio tener que ser así de explicito, pero al parecer no quieres darte cuenta.-

- Y yo odio que mis planes salgan tan bien - respondí con una sonrisa, propinándole de improviso un beso en aquellos labios deseables.

Porque siempre había sido sencillo, pretender que todos los roces que habíamos hecho eran de etiqueta, es decir, que lo hacíamos por ser dama y caballero, por ser sangres limpias.

Pero solo éramos Pansy y Blaise. Y esos dos nombres sonaban muy bien.

_**Hola! Regreso después de algún tiempo con esto.**_

_**La dedico especialmente a Ed Wiz por insitarme a escribir y a Marie M. Adler porque su fic hizo que no dejara de pensar en Pansy y Blaise, creo que no describi el baile a la perfeccion pero para que se den una idea el baile es idéntico al que hacen Troy y Gabriela en "Can I have this dance" en HSM.**_

_**Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer y espero merecer un Review.**_

_**Yatziri.**_


End file.
